Lilio Candidior, Rosa Rubicundior
by LilyCissa
Summary: Deux histoires qui transposent les personnages de Bleach dans un univers alternatif, comparable au nôtre en fait. Quelques petits délires autour des character songs, et d'un match de foot. Attention, yaoi :3


_Lilio Candidior_

La fête battait son plein. Au sens propre, puisque les murs semblaient vibrer au rythme de la musique assourdissante. Un petit groupe avait mis sur pied quelques chansons originales, composées pour certaines personnalités du quartier. Uryû venait juste de rendre le micro et appela Tôshirô avec un grand sourire. Ce dernier soupira, comme si le fait de monter sur scène l'ennuyait profondément. Mais n'avait-il pas travaillé sa chanson comme les trois autres larrons ? Si, et il comptait bien le prouver à cette salle remplie d'ignares. Il pointa alors son regard vers la table où Shunsui et Jûshirô étaient assis:

" I believe in this light I see... "

La voix de Tôshirô résonnait dans la salle, paralysant le public d'admiration. Comment faisait-il pour atteindre de telles notes ? Hanatarô et Rukia n'en revenaient pas, et applaudirent copieusement Tôshirô quand ce dernier finit. Jûshirô était quant à lui trop abasourdi pour penser à applaudir, jusqu'à ce que Shunsui le lui rappelle d'un coup de coude. Les deux se levèrent et lancèrent des hurlements de foule en délire, bientôt suivis par la moitié de la salle. Enfin, ce ne fut pas sans quelques quintes de toux de la part de Jûshirô.

" Tu ne devrais pas en faire autant, Jûshirô-kun. "

" Ouais ça va ... kof kof... "

Shunsui se mit à rire, et faute de pouvoir faire de même, son ami sourit en réponse. Il enchaîna en buvant un peu de soda, ce qui là aussi, déclencha le rire de son compagnon.

" Tu devrais essayer le sake, ça irait mieux. "

" Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de l'alcool, Shun-kun. "

La réponse était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus définitif. Mais déjà Tôshirô descendit de la scène, accueillit par les soupirs de soulagement de Renji et Ichigo, qui étaient loin d'avoir apprécié ces 'hauteurs' dans son chant. Au moins, les choses allaient devenir intéressantes: voilà que c'était au tour de Grimmjow de montrer ce dont il était capable.

Ah, ça changeait déjà ! Ichigo n'avait pas le même problème que son pote alors qu'il se bougeait dans tous les sens dans ce qui servait de piste ou de fosse. Renji pouvait dire merci à son gel, parce qu'aucun de ses cheveux n'avait bougé. Ca c'était la classe à l'état pur, non ?

Sur la scène, Grimmjow ne se sentait plus. Il lançait des regards de tueurs au public, encore plus échauffé. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Grimmjow était doué en ce qui concernait l'interprétation. Il se donnait à fond, et Ichigo put voir, en détaillant le corps des plus avantageux du chanteur, des gouttes de sueur perler sur son torse, bien cachées par son t-shirt en résille. Il était vraiment sexy comme ça...

* Merde mais à quoi je pense moi ? *

Ichigo se reprit, mais n'en eut pas vraiment le temps. La chanson était déjà terminée. Les musiciens firent alors une pause, le temps de se désaltérer. Tôshirô et Grimmjow étaient repartis dans la foule, le premier s'immiscant entre Jûshirô et Shunsui, l'autre venant taquiner Ichigo et Renji. Ahah ! Si Byakuya voyait ça, il en crèverait de jalousie ! Les trois larrons partirent alors à l'extérieur pour fumer une clope, et Tôshirô en profita pour aller avec eux.

" Tu fumes, Shirô-kun ? "

" Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? J'suis grand. J'fais ce que j'veux. Fous-moi la paix. "

Jûshirô arqua un sourcil, et sous le choc de paroles si dures, laissa partir Tôshirô. Shunsui lui lança un regard dubitatif:

" Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Il t'en veut on dirait... "

" ... Peut-être qu'il est au courant. "

" Tu crois ? "

" C'est possible, t'es pas très discret. "

L'air frais de la nuit fit l'effet d'un véritable remontant pour Tôshirô, qui commençait à fatiguer. Son arrivée fut accueillie par des regards médusés de la part des trois tarés, qui étaient déjà en train de se rouler des pétards.

" Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Ma photo ? "

Personne n'osa répondre. Tôshirô avait quelques années de moins qu'eux, mais avait pas mal de charisme et puis tout le monde savait qu'il était du genre surdoué en arts martiaux. Il arrivait à faire des coups de pieds sautés de taekwon do à plus de trois mètres de haut. Ca calme tout de suite ça.

Alors qu'il allumait sa clope, il vit, de l'autre côté de la rue, une silhouette assise sur le sol. Une lueur rouge lui éclairait le visage par intermittence. Tôshirô plissa les yeux, et crut alors le reconnaître. Chad était encore défoncé comme c'était pas permis. Vraiment alors, ces mecs des bas quartiers, ils ne savaient vraiment pas se tenir !

" Alors Tôshirô-kun, on se fusille la santé ? "

" Va te fair... Kisuke. Ravi de te rencontrer. "

L'ironie pointait violemment dans les paroles de Tôshirô, qui tira sur sa clope encore plus brusquement. Kisuke s'en approcha, faisant résonner ses chaussures compensées sur le sol.

" Tu pourrais pas changer de pompes non ? "

" Nan, j'aime bien les New Rock. Quand je marche ça fait du bruit. "

" Crétin. "

" T'es pas très sympa ce soir toi... "

" Pourquoi je serais sympa avec toi ? "

" Et avec Jûshirô ? "

A la mention de ce nom, Ichigo, Renji et Grimmjow tournèrent leur tête vers Tôshirô, qui ferma les yeux, agacé. Il finit rageusement sa cigarette et l'écrasa tout aussi rageusement sous ses baskets.

" Pourquoi je devrais être sympa avec lui ? Hein, pourquoi ? Il a déjà Shunsui pour ce qui est d'être sympa. "

Les trois idiots en train de fumer de l'herbe comprirent tout de suite malgré les stupéfiants et hurlèrent de rire, ce qui n'était pas pour arranger l'humeur de Tôshirô. Kisuke lança un regard désapprobateur aux trois vilains garnements et se tourna vers Tôshirô:

" Va le voir. "

" Il t'a envoyé ? "

" Non, tu sais bien que c'est pas son style. Nan, mais c'est un pote et j'aime pas qu'on traite mes potes comme ça, ok ? Et puis... vous irez bien tous les deux... "

" Oh la ferme ! "

Ichigo, complètement pété à présent, se mit à mimer le grand Amour avec Renji et lança:

" Oh mon petit Toto d'amûûûr pardonne-moi mes écarts de conduite ! "

Et Renji d'ajouter:

" Oh mais c'est rien mon Juju adoooooré je t'aime comme ça... "

Et pour finir, d'éclater de rire avec Grimmjow, occupé pourtant à rouler son propre joint. Excédé, Tôshirô rentra dans la salle, où les musiciens avaient repris leurs instruments. Shunsui et Jûshirô étaient absents. Désespéré à la simple idée de ne pas avoir droit de boire de l'alcool, étant trop jeune pour ça, Tôshirô alla dans les toilettes, dans le vague but de détruire un ou deux miroirs.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il trouva Jûshirô, plaqué contre le mur par un Shunsui passablement saoul, qui en voulait certainement au postérieur de son Juju adoré. Choqué, et surtout furieux, Tôshirô sortit, claqua la porte, et courut jusque chez lui.

" Tô... "

Jûshirô n'eut même pas le temps de finir de prononcer son nom avant que ce dernier ne parte. Il repoussa alors violemment Shunsui, et sortit également. Pris soudain d'une grande lassitude, ce dernier s'assit sur le sol, tranquillement. Il allait boire une nouvelle gorgée de sa flasque de sake, quand Kisuke fit son entrée. Ah, les choses allaient être un peu plus intéressantes.

Entre temps, les trois fous étaient rentrés, et Ichigo avait pris le micro. Inutile de dire que ses deux plus grands fans étaient en train de se la jouer en dansant sur la piste. Et ce même si le morceau en question n'était pas très dansant. Le résultat était très... particulier. Renji et Grimmjow furent pourtant rejoints par Yachiru, traînant avec elle son énorme chien de garde Kenpachi, qui fut contraint de jouer avec elle. Qu'importe la réputation quand on est major de la onzième section de l'université Seireitei, hein ? Ichigo, qui pourtant chantait pas trop mal, faillit descendre de scène pour péter la gueule à Uryû qui s'amusait à faire les choeurs. Non mais oh, c'était lui et lui seul qui chantait, Uryû avait eu son heure de gloire aussi !

Finalement, quand la chanson s'arrêta et qu'Ichigo rejoignit de nouveau le public, il fut happé par Renji qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux, déclarant d'une voix trahissant son niveau de défonce qu'il les aimait bien, ces tifs orange. Il ne le dit pas, mais il aurait bien aimé savoir chanter comme Ichigo aussi. Lui n'était capable que de hurler des 'hoero Zabimaruuu'... Si c'était pas pitoyable... Enfin bref.

Quatre heures, la fête se terminait. Kisuke pourrait enfin ranger... Nan mais quelle idée d'avoir organisé ça chez lui aussi ? Ururu et Jinta étaient là en renfort pour tout ranger, mais tous les autres avaient déserté. Shunsui s'était évaporé après avoir passé un peu de bon temps avec lui, Jûshirô et Tôshirô devaient faire un remake de Benny Hill dans les rues de Tokyo. Uryû avait été embarqué de force par Orihime, qui allait certainement lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Kenpachi et Yachiru avaient été invités par Ikkaku et Yumichika à aller finir la soirée en boîte... Qui sait ce que ça allait donner cette histoire. Yachiru devrait encore se cacher dans le manteau de Kenpachi pour pouvoir entrer. Quant à Ichigo, Renji et Grimmjow... soient ils avaient fini en threesome, soient ils étaient en train de prolonger la nuit chez l'un ou l'autre, devant une console. C'était bien leur style ça. En y songeant, Kisuke sourit. Ah ces jeunes !

Mais Kisuke se trompait. Tôshirô avait fini par rentrer chez lui, mais bien sûr, Jûshirô l'avait suivi. Ils n'étaient pas partis faire un marathon dans les rues de la ville, ils étaient juste chacun d'un côté d'une même porte qui ne se décidait pas à s'ouvrir.

" Tôshirô-kun... s'il-te-plaît, ouvre-moi ! "

" Pourquoi ? Tu ne vas pas passer la nuit chez Shunsui cette fois ? "

" Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! "

" Y'a rien à expliquer, fous le camp ! "

Mais rien à faire, Jûshirô continuait à tambouriner comme un taré sur la porte. Il allait réveiller les voisins si ça continuait... Non, Tôshirô ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner la partie si vite. Il n'était que cinq heures moins le quart après tout...

" Tôsh... kof kof... Tôshirô... s'il-te-plaît... kof kof... "

La toux de Jûshirô empirait, même Tôshirô pouvait l'entendre. Et il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser Juju-kun sur le palier. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Jûshirô exténué. Tôshirô ne dit rien, et laissa le passage libre. L'autre rentra, et referma la porte derrière lui, non sans une petite quinte de toux.

" Où est Shunsui ? "

" Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? "

" Pour être sûr qu'il ne vienne pas... il m'énerve. "

" Il doit être rentré maintenant... peut-être pas tout seul, tu le connais. "

" Oui je le connais. C'est pour ça que ça m'écoeure de te voir te donner en spectacle avec lui ! "

" Mais il m'avait surpris tout à l'heure ! Je n'allais pas le laisser faire ! "

" Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ? Pff... De toute façon, toute la fac sait que vous êtes ensemble. Et moi j'suis de la merde... j'suis juste là pour faire style 'ouais, le surdoué de la dixième section c'est mon pote' c'est ça ? Avoue que c'est ça ! "

Jûshirô secoua la tête.

" Tu n'y es pas du tout... Shunsui ne m'aime pas comme ça, il a quelqu'un d'autre en tête. Et puis... tu sais, ce n'est pas forcément facile d'accepter les avances d'un... "

" ... D'un quoi? D'un gosse? D'un gamin de treize ans ? Vas-y dis-le... "

Jûshirô ne sut quoi répondre et baissa la tête. Tôshirô reprit la parole, plus calme et distant.

" Ne réduit pas tes problèmes à mon âge. Je ne vais pas avoir treize ans toute ma vie. Avoue que tu hésites. "

" Je t'assure Tôshirô-kun je... "

" Avoue. Et ne crois pas que je n'ai que toi au monde, ce n'est pas vrai. "

En fait c'était presque vrai, si on ne comptait pas Rangiku qui n'arrêtait pas de lui faire du rentre-dedans sans aucune pudeur ni retenue. Ce qui au final, n'était pas non plus pour plaire à Tôshirô.

" Désolé Tôshirô... je ne sais pas quoi faire... "

" Qui aurait pu croire ça de toi ? Tu fais pitié. "

" J'ai toujours fait pitié à tout le monde, ne serait-ce que pour ma maladie. "

" Tu me fais pitié pour tes actions, pas pour ta maladie. Ce qui est vraiment pitoyable, ce n'est pas ce qui inchangeable, c'est ce qui est changeable et qu'on ne change pas. "

Jûshirô eut un petit sourire et osa s'approcher un peu plus de Tôshirô. Ce dernier ne le repoussa pas.

_Rosa Rubicundior_

La frappe d'Ichigo était toujours trop puissante: Renji se prit la balle en pleine figure, déclenchant l'hilarité générale dans le public. Impassible, seul Chad ne riait pas.

" P'tain ça tue ! Tu le sais pourtant, fait gaffe merde ! J'suis dans ton équipe ! "

" Ouais ouais c'est ça... petite nature. "

Ichigo lui lança un regard de défi, souriant comme à son habitude, puis se tourna vers l'arbitre:

" Hana ! On reprend ! "

" Ah... euh... O... oui ! "

" Depuis quand c'est toi l'arbitre ? " Lança un joueur adverse du nom de Kenpachi.

" Depuis que c'est Hanatarô. Ca te gêne ? Tu veux te battre c'est ça ? "

" Avec plaisir, morveux ! Tu me cherches, tu vas me trouver, poil de carotte ! "

" STOP ! Allons les enfants, on ne va pas se battre pour si peu... "

Un joueur de l'équipe de Kenpachi, Kisuke, était intervenu. Ichigo le connaissait bien, car il tenait une boutique dans la ville. La meilleure amie d'Ichi était certainement sa plus grande cliente.

Le jeu reprit de plus belle, mais les actions étaient de plus en plus violentes. Bientôt, Renji dut sortir, car son tibia venait de faire exactement la même chose: il avait une fracture ouverte à la jambe droite. Renji, en sortant, hurlait à pleins poumons:

" Byakuya de merde ! Salopard ! C'était un tacle illégal, je te traînerais en justice connard ! Et c'est pas pour ma jambe que j'fais ça, salaud, c'est pour mon honneur ! J'te crèverai ! "

Le Byakuya en question restait comme à son habitude complètement muet et indifférent. A croire qu'il vivait dans un autre monde. Mais Ichigo, lui, avait bien vu ce qui s'était passé, et sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines.

" Alors ça... vous allez le payer cher. Très cher. "

Ichigo et son équipe reprirent le jeu, et après seulement dix minutes, ils avaient déjà marqué deux buts. Il fallait aussi dire qu'après la sortie sanglante de Renji, le gardien de l'équipe adverse avait préféré la stratégie de la retraite de survie, et se tenait un peu en retrait, buvant du sake. Après tout, Shuusui ne voyait pas l'intérêt de risquer sa vie pour arrêter une fichue baballe.

Le match se finit sur un vrai score de babyfoot: 15-8 pour l'équipe d'Ichigo. Ce dernier, une fois douché et rhabillé, alla directement à la clinique familiale, où était hospitalisé Renji. Allongé dans son lit, la jambe déjà plâtrée, il regardait le ciel à travers la fenêtre comme s'il voulait le bouffer. Il n'entendit même pas Ichigo entrer, trop absorbé dans sa fulmination.

" Renji ! Ah tiens, l'os est déjà rentré. "

" Soit pas pervers Ichi. "

Renji avait légèrement sursauté, et fit semblant de ne pas s'en être rendu compte. Ichigo l'avait remarqué, ce sursaut, mais fit semblant de n'avoir rien vu. Ce n'était pas qu'une question de sursaut, c'était une question d'honneur.

" On les as poutré, Renji. Je t'ai vengé. "

" Sérieux ? Hé, tu serais pas en train de me charrier, histoire de faire monter l'excitation ? "

" Mais ta gueule gros con ! On pourrait nous entendre ! "

" Quoi ? T'as peur que ton cher papounet l'apprenne ? Pff, il le saura bien un jour de toute façon... "

" Bordel, mais il sait même pas que ça existe, abruti ! "

" Exagère pas non plus... Je suis sûr qu'il savait que cette fille qu'il a dragué l'autre fois était un travelo ! "

" Hein ? "

Renji éclata de rire, à tel point qu'il en eut même un rictus de douleur. Ichigo partait toujours au quart de tour, c'était vraiment trop drôle. Non, bien sûr que non, Isshin n'avait dragué aucun travesti - à la connaissance de Renji, en tous cas - mais il devait certainement être assez déjanté pour savoir que ces tendances existaient. Et que c'était cool. Enfin, quand Ichi était de bonne humeur. Là, il était juste chiant.

Ichigo sortit de la chambre, excédé. En fait, c'était bien fait pour Renji ! Ah! Il allait exploser ! Les pas d'Ichi le menèrent alors, sans qu'il s'en rendre vraiment compte, jusqu'au bord de la rivière, tout près du lieu de mort de sa mère. P'tain, qu'est-ce qu'elle penserait si elle le voyait aujourd'hui ? Il devait faire pitié, avec sa mauvaise humeur chronique et sa manie de faire table rase autour de lui. Pourtant, Renji était toujours là. Rukia aussi, et puis Orihime aussi... Quant à Uryû... pff, il ne comptait pas, il était aussi vide, indifférent et silencieux que le néant lui-même. Ah, il y avait Chad aussi. Certes pas beaucoup plus bavard, mais déjà plus démonstratif et moins calculateur.

Finalement, il en avait des amis. A croire que son caractère de merde attirait les gens. Peut-être parce qu'il était une énigme vivante, un secret qu'il faudrait percer. Pour l'instant, la seule chose qui le perce, c'est les piques de Renji. Il était chiant quand il s'y mettait. Mais hé, si les couples se disputaient jamais, ils s'ennuieraient, nan ? Ichigo repartit chez lui en souriant.

" Espérons qu'il guérisse vite, l'éclopé. "


End file.
